Pride & Prejudice & Inception
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: I think Arthur and Ariadne really remind me of Darcy and Lizzy. My take on P&P meets Inception. I've had to "fill out" some of the cast with my own creations from my other Inception FF. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I love Pride and Prejudice. The 2005 Joe Wright version is my favorite movie of all time. I have been toying with the idea that Arthur shares a great similarity to Mr. Darcy. The same can be said of Ariadne and Elizabeth. **

** I had the idea for this project a while ago. You know what they say about an idea. So lets see if it will work. **

** First I had to add some central characters to the story form my previous work. Mainly, from my "Dream" series, but also form "A Week at This Level". **

** There just were not enough original Inception characters to complete the Pride and Prejudice story. **

** I have lost two of the Bennett sisters because they really don't add to my story. I also have not included Mrs. Bennett because I wanted the story to focus less on marriage and more on dream extractions and building a Team. **

** I hope you enjoy and please review. **

**Mr. Darcy** = _Arthur, the Point Man_

**Elizabeth** = _Ariadne, the Architect_

**Wickham** = _Eames, the Forger_

**Mr. Bingley** = _Cobb, the Extractor_

**Jane** = _Mal, the French Extractor_

**Lydia** = _Sadie, the French Forger (Sadie was Ariadne's friend from "A Week at This Level")_

**Mr. Collins** = _Robert Fischer, The Mark_

**Lady Catherine** = _Mr. Saito, The Japanese Business Man (Insert joke here)_

**Col. Fitswilliam** = _Yuseff, the Chemist_

**Georgina Darcy** = _Sybil, The Girl (Sybil is one of my favorite characters, introduced in "Bliss")_

**Mr. Bennett** = _Miles, the Teacher_

**Charlotte** = _Circe, the Witch (I loved writing for Circe. It's fun to write for a bad girl. First introduced in "It's Never Just a Dream is it?" _

~ Pride & Prejudice & Inception ~

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a Point Man, who is the best at what he does, must be in want on an Architect.

"Miles, have you not heard? A new Extraction Team has landed here in Paris!" Sadie called to her mentor one fine afternoon. "Well, don't you wish to know who they are?" She asked impatiently.

"Well, since you wish to tell me child, I doubt I have any choice in the matter." The older gentleman chuckled.

"It is the _American_ Team." Sadie said. Her heavily made up eyes and false lashes batting wildly. "Rugged, _handsome_ Americans to be sure."

"What are they doing in Paris?" Ariadne asked looking up from her maze drawings.

Miles had been a teacher of Art at the International College for years now. Since he started to delve in dream extractions, he had trained his daughter Mal, and his two students Ariadne and Sadie to become an Extractor, Architect and Forger respectively.

"Looking for an Architect and Forger. What else?" Sadie sighed looking at her fellow student form behind her false, purple eye lashes.

"Who did you here this from?" Ariadne asked. Willing to play along to her friend's latest obsession.

"From Circe." Sadie answered. "You know that _Witch_ knows all the gossip."

"I like Circe." Ariadne told her colleague. "So who are these Americans?"  
>"A Mr. Cobb from New York." Sadie smiled. "Single and very handsome."<p>

"Who's single and very handsome?" Mal asked coming into the work room.

"A Mr. Cobb form New York, apparently." Ariadne teased. "Dream Extractor who just landed in Paris."

"Miles, we _have_ meet them." Sade insisted.

"I don't see how meeting these Americans can possible benefit any of you." Miles said dully.

"Miles!" Sadie all but screamed. Her long spidery legs, formally draped over a chair snapped up and hoisted her lean frame to standing. "We _must_ go see them!"

"It would be impolite to _not_ go see them." Mal mused. Ever the lady. "Papa, your our teacher, it's only fitting you should go and see them first."

Miles sighed and cast his daughter a smile.

"There is no need, the American's are here at _my_ invitation." He told her.

Mal and Ariadne looked at him in surprise as Sadie squealed in delight.

Ariadne laughed as Sadie wondered aloud where her purple heals and neon pink stockings were.

~P&P&I~

~ Miles had been a very distinguished Art teacher who had drifted into learning, and thus teaching, Architecture. When he became involved with dream extractions, He found the work to intriguing to pass up. He was soon teaching dream extractions to his more gifted students.

He also taught his only child, Mal, how to extract information from sleeping Marks. As time passed, he felt the need for a proper Architect, as well as Forger. To work with Mal and form a real Team. When Ariadne and Sadie took his class, he found both women to be a talented Architect and Forger. One, he thought of as a second daughter. The other, less so.

Mal was lovely. Everyone in the city and society agreed. There was no one more handsome. Her good looks were only out shined by her pleasing manners and kind heart. She had many suitors who would have been pleased to not only be apart of the Extraction Team, but to marry her as well. Mal was reluctant to choose a lover. Telling her best friend and Team member Ariadne, that she was sure her true love had yet to reveal himself.

Ariadne was herself attractive and very clever. She was Miles prize student who had joined the Teacher's Team in dream extractions. Not as beautiful as Mal perhaps, but the Architect more then made up for this with her quick wit and skills she brought to her Team.

Sadie, there was no one like Sadie, was a fantastic Forger. Her real appearance ever elusive even in the waking world. Her ability to impersonate others was so impressive she often fooled members of her own Team.

All three of these women lived with Miles, their Teacher and Mentor, in a large town home in Paris.

~ P&P&I~

Due to the nature of their work, it was necessary for the French Team to maintain a low profile. A recent fad in Paris had brought back the kind of dance halls once enjoyed in the 1920's. Complete with hot jazz music, swing dance and rowdy drunks.

Sadie had chosen the fashionable local to meet the American Team. Saying it was the only place to see and be seen.

"Isn't it the point of meeting at a neutral location to _avoid_ being seen?" Ariadne teased as they followed Miles down the cobbled city streets.

The Teacher was proud to be seen with so many beautiful women. All of them dressed in brightly colored flapper style outfits to go with the theme of the club. The bouncer at the trendy dance hall, impressed by the older man surrounded by the young beauties, thought he must be someone of some importance and waved all of them in.

Once inside the rowdy hall, the French Team were met with live jazz music and the screams of drunken laughter. Sadie, immediately vanished into a crowd, leaving her Team on their own.

"I had no idea you would be here." came a teasing voice. Ariadne turned and smiled at a familiar face.

"Circe." The Architect said with a smile.

Circe was dressed somewhat more daring then most. Her favorite colors of red, orange and purple blended into a custom tailored flapper style dress. The Witch caught many appreciative nods and glances for the male population of the dance hall.

Circe herself was an independent dreamer who occasionally worked with them as a chemist. She and Ariadne had become fast friends because they were so opposite. Circe, valuing the Architect for intelligence. Ariadne, for the Witch's brutal honesty.

"Your Mr. Cobb has already arrived." Circe said into her friends ear. Mal leaned into their conversation at news of the American Extractor.

"Where?" She asked.

Circe smiled and pointed to a VIP balcony where two men sat alone watching the dancers below.

"The blond one." The Witch clarified.

Mr. Cobb was indeed handsome. Possessing a good figure and intelligent face. He seemed to enjoy the sights of the dance hall. His style of dress was impeccable. Expensive suit that hung from his body in a most pleasing manner.

His companion was likewise, well dressed. If truth be known, he was even better dressed then the American Extractor. The only thing that marred his appearance was an angry scowl on his face.  
>"Who's the other one? The miserable one?" Ariadne asked.<p>

"That is Mr. Cobb's good friend, and Point Man, Arthur." Circe said knowingly. "Supposedly the best at what he does."

"Doesn't seem very happy about it." Ariadne said with a laugh.

The Women enjoyed a fit of secretive giggling as Circe pulled them up the balcony to introduce them to the Americans.

"My _dear _Mr. Cobb." Circe cooed as they reached the gentleman's VIP table. Mr. Cobb turned away from watching the dancers and smiled at the Witch.

"Circe." he said with a warm smile.

"It's so lovely to see you again." Circe said flashing a radiant smile.

"Like wise." Cobb told her giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Cobb, you must meet my good friends." Circe said turning to her companions proudly. "This is Mal, she's Miles daughter and the best Extractor in Paris. When I'm not around of course." Circe said smugly but playfully.

"Of course." Cobb said his eyes finally alighting on Mal.

The American Extractor seemed thunderstruck. He didn't look at Ariadne as Circe introduced her as the Architect. Ariadne and Circe exchanged quick glaces of amusement at Cobb and Mal talked. As if they were the only people in the room.

"Oh, Arthur." Circe said turning to the Point Man. "I want you to meet Ariadne. She's our-"

"Yes, I heard you. Even over this loud music." Arthur waved the Witch away without getting up from his seat.

Circe and Ariadne exchanged somewhat shocked looks over the Point Man's behavior. Being young, attractive and in Paris, they were used men being kind and flirtatious. Arthur's manners were a strange event to them. They almost didn't see Cobb and Mal disappear to the dance floor leaving them alone with the unpleasantly proud man.

"Umm... would you like to dance, Arthur?" Ariadne found herself asking as Circe gave her a sideways smile.

"Not at all." Arthur retorted.

Thoroughly rebuffed, Ariadne and Circe quickly abandoned the Point Man in search of more lively gentleman.

Ariadne watched with delight as Mal and Cobb seemed to get along very well. Dancing all the slow dances together, talking with their heads lowered. Ariadne caught sight of Sadie dancing with a different man at every song. Ever the life of the party. Circe, mingled and caught Ariadne up on the all the latest gossip of the society. Miles, just enjoyed the lively entrainment and the company of young ladies who were drawn to the charming older man.

It was when Circe and Ariadne were going up the VIP balcony alone that they spied Mr. Cobb and Arthur. Neither man had spotted them as their attentions were on their own conversations.

"Arthur, you really_ are_ a stick in the mud." Cobb scolded in good humor.

"This isn't really my taste Cobb." The Point Man retorted. "I think I may call it a night."

"You haven't even spoken to Miles yet. Never even said hello to his girls." Cobb argued. "Mal is very interesting."

"Then go back to her and have a good time." Arthur offered. "She seemed lovely."  
>"You need to get to know people. Her colleague Ariadne seems very bright. Mal says very nice things about her." Cobb said.<p>

Ariadne and Circe exchanged a quick smile. They liked Cobb already.

"You can talk to her over drinks." Cobb suggested.

"Cobb, I have no intention of wasting my time entertaining some silly girl tonight!" Arthur almost barked.

Ariadne and Circe exchanged hurtful looks. The Architect had never felt so insulted in her entire life. She was used to men treating her well. Was used to them listening to her. Valuing her. This proud, pompous creature was so far away from anything she had come to like in men.

She felt Circe take her hand and pull her away into the shadows of the VIP lounge.

"I would not have dance with him even if he asked." Circe said in her friend's defense. "He is not nearly handsome enough to be seen with. Think of your reputation."

Ariadne laughed and nodded.

"Precisely." She agreed

~ P&P&I~

After several hours at the hall, Miles escorted his weary party to a cab home. Sadie was thoroughly drunk and promptly passed out once they reached the elegant town house.

"Mr. Cobb is just what I think a man should be." Mal confided to Ariadne on the stairs. "Smart, funny and charming."

"He's also handsome and good at dream extractions." Ariadne added.

"I don't like his associate, Arthur, though." Mal said her sweet face wrinkling. "After what he said about you."

"Don't let Arthur ruin your feelings towards Cobb." Ariadne said feeling her face flush at the memory.

"I doubt if he and I will ever work with him on any extraction, so it doesn't matter."

"Do you think he liked me?" Mal questioned.

"Mal, he talked to and danced with no one else." Ariadne said with a smile "Besides, he's a fool if he doesn't like you."


	2. Chapter 2

2.

~P&P&I~

~ It was to Mal's great delight that Mr. Cobb had called the house the very next day, asking her to lunch.

"Just a nice cafe, not to far from the house." Mal told her father.

Ariadne and Sadie were enjoying a light breakfast. Sadie was nursing an intense hangover.

For once, the French Forger was without any make up and looked like a completely different person. Washed out an frightfully young looking.

"I found Mr. Cobb to be very genuine and gracious." Miles offered. "I only wish I could have met his associate, Arthur."

Ariadne wanted to grumble a response to that but thought better of it.

"I was told the Point Man is very capable, we should need a good Point Man I should think." Miles continued.

"For what?" Ariadne asked, her voice rising.

"In the event we enter a more dangerous dream scape." The Teacher explained.

"Well, I'm sure we can find someone else." Ariadne said in a huff. "As it is, I hope never to see Arthur again and would not wish to work with him for all the world."

"Take care my love," Miles said with a smile "That savors strongly of bitterness."

"Everyone stop yelling." Sadie mewed. Carefully balancing an ice pack on her head.

~P&P&I~

~ It was later that very day that Ariadne received a text message form Mal.

_I may be delayed in coming back to the house, as I've had a small accident._

_Do not tell Papa, he will only worry. _

_On my way to the cafe, I'm afraid I step out into traffic to soon and sustained a little nick from a passing motor car. _

_I hope the driver won't be cross with me._

_ Lucky Mr. Cobb was nearby and was gallant enough to rush me to the hospital. _

_He was so heroic and brave, Ari. _

_ Do not be alarmed as there is not much wrong with me excepting a small cut that may require stitches. _

_I would like it very much if you could come and pick me up as I over heard Mr. Cobb say he had a business meeting and I hate to be an imposition on him further. _

_ My kind friend will not hear of leaving me alone at the hospital for one moment._

_He has been so worried for me Ari, So very wonderful. _

Ariadne closed her cell phone and smiled.

"We are all fools in love." She muttered as she left to go and retrieve her friend.

~P&P&I~

~ Ariadne was very fond of walking. The Paris streets in many place were very forgiving to those who preferred this slowed down pace. Ariadne enjoyed a daily walk to the flower and food markets. It helped her to clear her head and come up with new ideas for mazes. She took the long way to the hospital suspecting Mr. Cobb would want to cancel his meetings and spend as much time with Mal as possible. She would take a cab with the invalid and return home.

She arrived at the hospital with the heat of the day spreading over the city and her cheeks bright and rosy form the long walk. Mr. Cobb was getting coffee at a small waiting room when he spotted the Architect.

"Ariadne." He called out with a pleasant smile. She stopped and waved at the handsome Extractor.

"How is she?" Ariadne asked after a brief greeting.

"She's well." Came a hard, steady voice. Ariadne turned to see Arthur. One of the people she had vowed never to see again, was in the waiting room with Mr. Cobb.

"I'm so sorry you had to drive all this way in this traffic. Doctors said it will only be a few stitches. I just feel terrible." Mr. Cobb lamented.

"It's alright, I walked here. It's easier and I like the exercise." Ariadne smiled back at the Extractor. "It's not your fault. Please, do not distress about it for one more moment." She added.

She was pleased to see the look of genuine worry in the Extractor's eyes. Mal was right, he was very kind.

"Mal asked that I might pick her up since you had an important meeting." Ariadne explained.

"Cobb canceled that meeting, so we might wait here." Arthur butted in. Ariadne cast the Point Man a rude look before turning back to the Extractor.

"May I go and see her?" She asked as Mr. Cobb nodded and showed her to Mal's privet room.

~ P&P&I~

~ "I feel so awful. Such an imposition." Mal whispered to the Architect once both women were alone. Her leg was wrapped neatly in snowy white bandages.

"It's only a few stitches. There was no need for him to ruin his whole day. He is here in Paris for work you know." Mal continued.

"I think he is very pleased to be here, Mal." Ariadne confided.

A soft knock on the door reveled the Extractor with a vase of magnificent roses and lilies. Mal gave Mr. Cobb a warm smile and blushed when he saw them. Ariadne was more practical.

"Thank you for attending to my friend so diligently. She's been treated far better by you then she would have been at home." Ariadne told him honestly.

"It's my pleasure." Cobb whispered holding the French Forger's hand.

~P&P&I~

~ It would take a while for Mal to be discharged from the doctor's care. During that time, Ariadne had left her friend to sleep and see if there was something to read in the waiting room. To her general horror, the only empty waiting room was occupied by Mr. Cobb and Arthur. The American Extractor waived her towards them and it was to late for her to try and not see him.

Politely, she took a seat opposite Cobb and, unfortunately, in eye line of Arthur. The Point Man was absorbed in his smart phone had hardly glanced at the Architect.

"Who are you texting, Arthur?" Cobb asked.

"Sybil." Arthur said curtly. "I don't like to let her worry.  
>"Your sister's away at summer camp for the performing arts. She is having the time of her life, she doesn't want you texting her every five seconds." Mr. Cobb scolded and smiled at Ariadne.<p>

She smiled back. Cobb possessed such a fine humor, it was infectious.

"Performing arts camp? That sounds like fun." Ariadne ventured.

"For what they charge, it should be." Arthur grumbled.

"Arthur is Sybil's guardian. Their parents died a while ago." Cobb explained.

"Thank you, Cobb." Arthur said sharply. Never looking up from his phone and effectively ending the conversation.

"Miles tells me that he hopes to work with you on an extraction very soon." Ariadne offered as a way to change the subject.

"Yes, I think we will all work well together." Cobb said brightly.

"It will be interesting working with women. Just to see if it can be done." Arthur said sliding his phone into the breast pocket of his finely tailored suit.  
>"Tell me, why couldn't it be done?" Ariadne asked feeling a heat rise in her cheeks.<p>

The Point Man was giving her a steady look. He held her gaze for what seemed like a very long time before explaining.

"Dream extractions, they take a lot of ingenuity." He explained. "One has to be able to improvise, think quickly, move quickly. If we _did _work with a woman, she would have to have an excellent mind and intelligence. She must stay focused on the mission, be able to fight off projections, and not be afraid of death." Arthur said lazily.

"Goodness, she sounds like a _fearsome_ creature." Ariadne said stealing a glance at Cobb. "Let's prey you don't lose containment. Such a woman might wreck the city!"

Cobb was laughing then as Arthur cast the Architect a heavy scowl.

~P&P&I~

~ Mal was released shortly after. Arthur and Ariadne had been having a rather agreeable battle of wits all to the amusement of the American Extractor. Ariadne still found Arthur rather proud and pompous, but she liked that he gave his opinion so freely and fearlessly.

His manners were actually very fine, but were overshadowed by almost cold attitude towards people he had just met.

"Mr. Cobb, I don't know how to thank you for your kind attentions." Mal said as a nurse helped her into a cab. Ariadne was waiting in the back seat for her. Balancing the beautiful, and large, flowers Cobb had given to Mal on her lap. Anxious to go home.

"It was no trouble at all." Cobb said leaning over into the cab to ensure she was properly buckled in. Mal gave the Extractor a quick kiss on the cheek before departing. Mr. Cobb smiled at her and banged the roof of the cab away.

For some reason, Ariadne turned around and looked back. Mr. Cobb was already crossing the lot to his car and for some reason, Arthur was still standing there, watching the cab leave. Half ashamed, Ariadne felt herself blush.

~ P&P&I~

~ Upon their arrival home, Mal insisted that Miles not be told about her disaster. Once both women were seated at their work tables, the Teacher didn't notice the white bandages.

"I hope, my Dears that we can all attend a late dinner tonight." He was saying looking over his email. "I have reason to believe we will have an addition to our family party."


	3. Chapter 3

3.

~P&P&I~

"His name is Robert Fischer, he's the dreaded benefactor." Ariadne explained to Circe that evening. The Architect had invited her friend to join them for dinner with Mr. Fischer.

"Well how much of a benefactor is he?" Circe asked as she helped Ariadne set the table.

"It costs a lot of money to do Extractions sometimes. You have basic living expenses, research, travel and sometimes we have to go to outside sources." Ariadne explained. "It's easier to have a backer."

"He may pull the plug on our entire operation as soon as he pleases." Sadie interjected.

The French Forger's skinny body was curled up in a wing backed chair as she watched the others work. Sadie was back in her normal make up and loud fashion. Her legs looking even longer with the accent of banana yellow heals.

"He owns this house and everything in it." She added bitterly.

Circe gave Ariadne a horrified look. The Architect gave a shrug.

"Which is why we have to play host to him tonight." She explained.

~ P&P&I ~

Robert Fischer presented himself at the Team's doorstep promptly. A good looking and well manicured man. His hair was blown dry and styled. His clothing was expensive and carefully selected. His manners were... less careful.

"It is a pleasure to be surrounded by such a fair household." Mr. Fischer commented on the appearance of Miles and his lovely students.

"Tell me, are _all _of your students female?" He asked.

"Well, yes." Miles mused absentmindedly over dinner. "I have yet to find dream extractors who are as fair minded as Mal, as bright as Ariadne, or as charming as Sadie." The Teacher raise a glass to his students.

"If they could be out shined by another, I still would not part with them." He added. To which his ladies smiled back.

"I meant no disrespect, Sir." Mr. Fischer said casually. His sincerity, questionable.

"Mr. Fischer." Ariadne ventured. "Miles tells us you new business partner is a Mr. Saito from Japan."

At the mention of his business partners name, Mr. Fischer brightened. His cheeks turning rosy and a his eyes alight with joy.

"Yes, Mr. Saito is a most... amusing gentleman. I have been honored to spend many evenings in his exclusive company. Mr. Saito is the soul of graciousness and consideration." Mr. Fischer told them.

Ariadne winced as Circe gave her a hard kick under the table. Such actions were not necessary, the Architect could put together on her own that their Benefactor was the type who enjoyed the exclusive company of men.

"Have you often visited Japan?" Circe asked. The Witch trying prove Mr. Fischer was not interested in women by using her most seductive weapons on him.

"Yes, Mr. Saito's country makes for an excellent home. I have given much study on moving there indefinitely. To be... _closer_, to such a great man." Mr. Fischer explained hurriedly. His face blushing.

"How happy for you Mr. Fischer." Miles added. "To have such a good relationship with your... partner."

"Yes. After dinner, I thought you might show me some of your work and we can talk business." Mr. Fischer added.

~ P&P&I ~

Robert Fischer proved himself to be not particularly bright. He asked all the wrong questions and concentrated to much on the wrong things. He had a difficult time grasping the concept of dreams despite Mal's tactful and easy teaching. The arrogant young man would ignore Mal and the others in favor of doing whatever he wished in the dreams. Many times with disastrous effects that left him waking up in the workshop.

Mr. Fischer's manner's left little to love in the man.  
>Miles was growing impatient with their guest. When he whispered to his Architect.<p>

"My expectations are fully answered, Ariadne. He is just as absurd and self important as I'd hoped."

~ P&P&I ~

It was in the morning that Mr. Fischer approached his host.

"Miles, It has been my... _reluctant_ duty to marry soon if I am to inherit my Father's empire on his death. Even my Mr. Saito has encouraged me to find a wife and do so quickly." Mr. Fischer said. His face indifferent. "Although I'm certain this will in no way hinder our relationship."

"I see." Miles nodded politely.

"I must say that your student Mal has captured my attention. She is educated, cultured, has traveled and dresses well. She would be very pleasing in my society." Mr. Fischer mused.  
>"Oh, well... Mr. Fischer." Miles stammered. "I'm afraid it is incumbent upon me to hint that Mal has been keeping company with a very nice American Man, I think they get along very well."<p>

"Well that's no good." Mr. Fischer pouted. But then his eyes lit up. "Your other student, Ariadne. While not equal to Mal in beauty, would be an agreeable alternative."

~ P&P&I ~

That very day, Mr. Fischer had decided to join the ladies on a walk into the shopping district of Paris.

"How quickly you walk, Ariadne." Mr. Fischer mused barely able to keep up as the Architect tried to avoid the Benefactor.

"I guess I'm used to it." Ariadne explained.

"There is a verity of markets, much finer then these in Tokyo and you would not have to walk." Mr. Fischer told her.

Ariadne cast Mr. Fischer a disparaging look as Mal linked her arm in the Architects.

One of Circe's male friends (and fellow dreamer) was at a small cafe with a gentleman whom the ladies did not know. He was handsome and possessed a pleasing figure. Circe's friend introduced him as Mr. Eames.

Mr. Eames was charming and gracious to the ladies. They soon learned through Circe's friend that he also worked in dream sharing as a Forger.  
>"Mr. Cobb!" Mal cried out spotting something in the crowd. The ladies turned to see Mr. Cobb and his friend Arthur walking towards them. Mal met the American Extractor with a blushing smile and hug.<br>"I thought that was you." Mr. Cobb said happily. "How is your leg? You didn't walk all the way over here did you?" He asked worriedly.

Mal assured the Extractor that she was all but healed. Ariadne noticed an odd exchange between Mr. Eames and Arthur. Both men remained quite and subdued, but Mr. Eames had paled sharply as Arthur's face turned bright red. His expression angry.  
>"Cobb, we should go." Arthur said suddenly. "We have that meeting." The Point Man persisted. Arthur cast a quick look at Ariadne which made her look to her shoes before he and the Extractor left them.<p>

Ariadne knew that something had passed between Arthur and Eames. She didn't want to ask the Forger exactly what. As it happened... it was Mr. Eames who brought it up.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

~ P&P&I ~

"Tell me, how long as Arthur been in Paris?" Mr. Eames asked Ariadne later that evening. They had asked the forger to dinner that night to alleviate the tedium of Mr. Fischer.

Mr. Eames proved to be not only handsome, but quick witted and playfully charming. Everyone in the house had taken a great liking to him.

" A few days now. He's here with Mr. Cobb on an invitation from Miles. I also believe that they have other business here." She informed him. "Are you acquainted with Arthur?"

"As much as I ever wish to be." Mr. Eames sighed. "You wonder at the coldness of our meeting today I'm sure."

"I hope his presence here will not affect your plans to stay in Paris." Ariadne said.

"Oh no. I will not be driven away by Arthur." Mr. Eames laughed and gave the Architect a rueful smile. "I've worked with Arthur before. He proved himself careless and arrogant in the dream. Compromising the entire mission. When I reproached him on this, he refused my payment and slandered me to his contacts. It made it impossible for me to work with many Teams"

"How cruel." Ariadne cried. Her heart in pain over Mr. Eames and his suffering.

"So, now I work as free lance Forger. It doesn't pay much, but at least I do not have to put up with the like of Arthur." Mr. Eames smiled grimly.

~ P&P&I ~

Later that evening, Ariadne related all she had discovered from Mr. Eames to Mal.

"There must be some mistake." Mal said. Ever reluctant to think ill of anyone.

"I don't doubt it at all knowing Darcy's character." Ariadne said sharply.

"I just don't see Mr. Cobb befriending such a person." Mal said sadly. "I shall find out the truth from Mr. Cobb at the party tomorrow."

"If it not true then let Arthur defend it himself." Ariadne retorted angrily. "I for one hope he does not show to the party as Mr. Eames is much more amiable company."

~ P&P&I ~

The Ladies had been invited to a party hosted by Mr. Cobb at a trendy restaurant. Another fashion of the moment at Paris was a "dance" of table hoping. Where one person was not regulated to drinking or dining at one table or party, but was encouraged to "hop" to another parties table and enjoy a new society. Sadie was greatly looking forward to meeting new people as she made friends were ever she went. Mal was looking forward to spending time with Mr. Cobb, and Ariadne was excited to see the colorful Mr. Eames again.

It was to their great dismay however that Mr. Fischer had to accompany them and wanted to stay close to Ariadne. Fortunately, their friend Circe was there and presented an escape.

"Mr. Eames is not here." Circe whispered once the Architect had temporarily disengaged herself from Mr. Fischer. "I doubt if it was work that has called him away. My sources tell me he wishes to avoid a certain gentleman."

As fitting the theme of the party, the ladies were treated to drinks and talk at different tables. Meeting many people. Mr. Fischer seeming to land at Ariadne's table more often then she would care for. His conversation was stupid and rude, all without being aware of it.

Circe was kind enough to divert the young business man away for the evening, finally giving Ariadne time to enjoy the party. It was in finally freeing herself that Ariadne found that Arthur had sat at her table and the two of them were very much alone.

"Ariadne." Arthur said formally.

"I did not think you would attend this party, Arthur." Ariadne said. Her manners indifferent to this man.

"I find these smaller, privet gatherings to be much more pleasant then the public clubs." Arthur told her. "It gives more opportunity to meet and appreciate new friends."

"Your were not so very fond of making new friends at the dance hall when we first met." Ariadne commented.

"I had just come off a very stressful job and was required to fly to Paris with little sleep. I was too jet lagged to enjoy much." he explained but didn't apologize.

Ariadne felt her heart soften for the Point Man. She had not considered his duties before coming to Paris may have effected his general mood that night. But the knowledge of what Arthur had done to Mr. Eames hardened her feelings to him again.

They sat in silence watching the other happy tables.

"Tell me, do you and your Team often walk the streets of Paris?" He asked.

"Yes, we do. It's an opportunity to appreciate the city and meet new people. In fact, when you met us, we had just meet a very nice man." Ariadne bragged.

"Ah yes. Mr Eames. He is blessed with such charm. Such gifts for making new friends. Whether or not he can keep then is another story."  
>"He has lost you as a friend, something I think is permanent." She said casually.<p>

"It is. Why do you ask such questions?" He asked. His voice harsh.

"I'm trying to determine what kind of man you are. I've heard so many accounts, it's difficult to know what to believe." She retorted. Her manners unafraid.

"Perhaps our future dealings will give you more clarity." Arthur said catching her eye and causing her to blush.

They said nothing more until it was time to change tables again.

The evening ended happily with the exception the Miles and Sadie both had had to much to drink. Sadie making a disgrace of the Team with outrageous flirtations with men. Miles talking rather loudly as he become inebriated. It was as if the two of them were having a competition to see who expose themselves to the most ridicule.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

~ P&P&I ~

Mr. Fischer wasted no time in finding Ariadne alone the very next morning. Sadie and Miles were hung over from the night exertions and Mal had gone off to spend the afternoon with her Mr. Cobb.

"Ariadne, my intentions have been to obvious to be mistaken. I soon as I entered this house I came to the _sober_ reality that you would be suitable for a companion in my public life." He said uncomfortably.

"Sir, I don't think-" Ariadne started to say, wishing she were not alone with this horrible man.

"I must tell you my reasons for marrying. First, it is necessary to marry a proper, educated and cultured woman if I am to inherit my ailing Father's empire. Second, I am told such a thing will enhance certain appearance in society. Thirdly, it is at the urging of Mr. Saito that I take a wife." Mr. Fischer smiled to himself and didn't seem to register the look of disgust on Ariadne's face.

"Mr. Fischer-" She started to say.  
>"Now, do not trouble yourself about your lowly position in life. Not a word of your class will cross my lips once we are married." He promised.<p>

"Mr. Fischer." Ariadne said bluntly. Her tone was enough to make the young business man finally acknowledge her. "I am very complimented that you think so highly of me to propose in such a... manner. Yet, I must decline." Ariadne said kindly.

Mr. Fischer, smiled to himself.  
>"I understand you elegant ladies often have your little fun of playing hard to get. Rest assured, I will not be deterred."<p>

"Mr. Fischer!" Ariadne almost shouted. He looked up at the Architect in almost fearful surprise.

"I am not the sort of_ Lady _who torments a man for fun. And as far as you are concerned, I am impossible to get." She told him coldly. "I can not say any plainer, I can not accept you!"

~ P&P&I ~

"I thought Robert Fischer was _gay_." Sadie said. The ice pack back on her head and her make up smeared. Her hangover had given her little ability to do anything but complain. "Why the_ hell_ was he proposing to _you_?" She asked.

"He can't inherit unless he shows his father he is trying to be strait." Ariadne told them sullenly. They were all eating dinner together. Mal had returned form a lovely day out with Cobb and found her friend feeling gloomy over hurting their benefactor.  
>"Miles, do you think Fischer will shut down the operation?" Ariadne asked her teacher. Miles only chuckled.<p>

"At this point I do not care. If you had accepted Mr. Fischer's hand, I would have never spoken to you again anyway." He teased.

Ariadne gave the older gentleman and grateful smile.

"How unfortunate for poor Mr. Fischer." Mal said. "Not that you rejected him Ari, I'm very glad you did. But he is forced to pretend to be something he is not."

"No one forces him to do anything. His own greed forces him to pretend. No one cares he's in love with his Mr. Saito except his father."

"Where is Mr. Fischer anyway?" Said asked.

"Circe has invited him to spend the afternoon with her. She had VIP passes to the Louvre." Ariadne told them. "She keeps him in good humor and I am obliged to her for it."

~ P&P&I ~

_My Dear Friend,_

_ Thank you so much for your kindness to me while visiting your fair city. The time we had spent together was very wonderful and something that I will always cherish. _

_ I have found myself called back to the States on urgent business. I can not say for certain when or if I will make a return trip to Paris. _

_ Arthur is impatient to see his sister again and I find myself eager to be around such a loving family as his. His is such a family that I might like to have for my own someday._

_ Regards,_

_ Dom Cobb_

"What do you think of that, Ari?" Mal said showing her friend the email. Ariadne scanned over the cold tones in Cobb's letter.

"He's breaking up with you in an _email_?" She questioned. "No one who saw the two of you together could have doubted his affection for you."

"I know Mr. Cobb to be incapable of deceit, it was business that has called him away." Mal said sadly.

"No business could tear him away from you." Ariadne reasoned.

"It is far more likely he never cared for me." Mal said. Her voice no more then a whisper.

"No, he loves you, Mal." Ariadne retorted. "I'm sure of that."

"I think he wishes to be united with Arthur's sister Sybil." Mal mused. "He seemed to think very highly of Arthur. He thinks of him like a brother already."

Ariadne had no reply to this.

"He will live in my memory as the most amiable of men." Mal sighed softly.

~ P&P&I ~

The weeks past and the Team kept busy despite their Extractor's deepening depression. The only lively spot was Mr. Eames almost daily and welcomed presence in their lives and the sudden elopement of Robert Fischer to Circe.

"Circe, he's a_ gay man_." Ariadne told her friend.

"I know that!" Circe said rummaging through the massive carrier bags from all of the finest shops in Paris. "But Robert Fischer is rich and single. He will inherit his father's money and be ever richer. Only a fool would _not_ marry him."

Circe cast a humorous look to her friend. Ariadne gave the Witch a smile.

"But you can't _enjoy_ him as a wife would enjoy a husband." Ariadne stated.

"I don't wish to enjoy him." Circe said. "Robert and I have the same agenda. He has his own past times which I care nothing about. I have my society which he is grateful for." She concluded.

"Besides, Robert is fair company for me. He does what I say and we enjoy the same diversions. He has splendid taste in clothing and decorating and is more then willing to spend all his money."

"There is more to marriage then just money and companionship." Ariadne stated feeling horrified.

"How so?" Circe looked at her friend confused. The Witch laughed. "My_ Dear_ Ari, such a romantic. Well, I do hope you find your perfect companion in life, with whom you can love."

"I doubt I shall ever fall in love." Ariadne confessed as Circe pulled out expensive lingerie that Fischer's money had bought.

"Why ever not? Because of Mal's heartbreak?" Circe asked. "A woman likes to be crossed in love from time to time. Perhaps you should try it. What about the delicious Mr. Eames? He would do a fine job of breaking your heart." The Witch mused. "And if you don't want him, I could always take him."

"Your a married woman." Ariadne reminded her.

"Doesn't mean I can't fool around with other men." Circe countered.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

~ P&P&I ~

Mal went to Greece for the summer. She booked a few months at very relaxing spa retreat in order to forget Mr. Cobb. Ariadne hoped that it would work. Her friend had seemed so distant since the handsome American extractor left Paris.

Mr. Eames, ever popular, had taken up with many wealthy ladies of society. His presence with the French Team was becoming less and less.

It was most welcomed when an invitation came from Circe, asking Ariadne to visit her and Fischer in Japan. Ariadne readily agreed as Sadie had also been too busy with parties to be much distraction.

~ P&P&I ~

The flight from Paris to Japan was a long, yet Ariadne made excellent time. Mr. and Mrs. Fischer kept a fashionable town home. Well decorated and finely furnished.

Ariadne was very pleased to see that Circe and Mr. Fischer really _did_ get along well. Mr. Fischer kept to his own hobbies and relied on Circe as a good friend and companion. Circe seemed content if not happy at the freedom her marriage gave her. Not to mention the fact her husband was willing to let her enjoy her own diversions.

"My Mr. Saito had heard of your arrival to Japan and wishes to see if you are as good an Architect as Circe claims." Mr. Fischer informed her as soon as Ariadne made herself comfortable in the little guest room.

Ariadne looked to her friend who shrugged. She was not expecting this to be a work related visit.

"Is Mr. Saito looking for an Architect?" She asked.  
>"If you can show him that you can do the job." Fischer added. "Now, do not be uneasy about your lack of style clothing wise. Mr. Saito is not adverse to plain women." He looked Ariadne up and down and frowned. "Perhaps you can do something with her?" He turned to his wife who nodded.<p>

~ P&P&I ~

With Circe's help Ariadne found herself looking more glamorous then normal. Mr. Saito was hosting a small dinner party where dressing up was expected. The Architect arrived with her hosts to Mr. Saito fully dressed in flattering make-up and a form fitting fashionable dress.

Mr. Saito spared no expense when it came to his home. Located in a enviable gated community on privet grounds. Mr. Saito's home was a massive palace. The Japanese Business Man was just as formidable and impressive as his home.

"Mr. Saito, this is Ariadne of Paris. She is one of Miles students." Circe introduced the Architect to him.

"So you are the Architect which Mrs. Fischer has spoken so highly of?" Mr. Saito asked. He cast an uncomfortable glance to Mr. Fischer who had taken a seat near his idol.  
>"I am, Sir." Ariadne asked."Forgive me, but are you looking for an Architect to do dream extractions?"<p>

"Indeed I am." Mr. Saito confirmed. His face looking a mask on general annoyance.

A movement caught Ariadne's eye and she spotted two gentlemen in Mr. Saito's large parlor. One of them, she did not know, the other she wished she never knew. Arthur greeted the Architect formally and introduced him companion.

"Ariadne. I would like you to meet Yuseff, flown out form Mombasa." he explained. "Yuseff is a very accomplished chemist."

"It's so nice to finally meet you." The pleasant Chemist said shaking the Architect's hand. "Arthur says nothing but good things about you." He added. To this, the Point Man suppressed a cough.

The Architect looked up the Point Man in surprise at Yuseff's omission and tried to read Arthur's face. The Point Man's manners had suddenly changed to his normal coldness.

The party enjoyed a very pleasant dinner together which Ariadne found very pleasing. It was good company despite the fact she was always catching the Point Man casting quick glances her way. Seeing as how Arthur was nicely dressed in a tuxedo and kept his unpleasant manners to himself, Ariadne didn't mind.

The job Mr. Saito explained was easy enough but one that did require a good Point Man, Architect and Chemist. Circe also prepared for the mission as her skills in the dream afforded her a standing as a Forger and Extractor.

Yuseff was a kind man who Ariadne readily liked. He had many funny stories to tell of dream sharing that had her laughing and put the party at ease. The Team prepared for the Mission at Mr. Saito's large home and the four of them went into the dream together to learn the mazes.

"I trust your own Team is well?" Arthur asked her once they were down in the dream and they had a moment alone.

"Well enough. My friend Mal has taken a retreat to Greece." Ariadne told him coldly. "I think she emailed Mr. Cobb about it."

"I have not had the opportunity to speak with Cobb since we left Paris." Arthur confessed. He sighed deeply.

"When we are on this mission, I would want you to remain close to me for it's duration. It could be very dangerous." He told her

"You mean to frighten me, Arthur?" She asked. He gave her a rare bemused smile.

"I know that is something I can not do, Ariadne." He said. "But I assure you the danger is quite real and it is not in me to see ladies come to harm."

"I will be fine Arthur." She told him. " My courage always rises."

"What was my friend like in Paris?" Yuseff joked as the newly fashioned Team explored the dream levels.

Ariadne laughed as Arthur looked down at his shoes.

"The first time we met was at a trendy club and he stayed away in the VIP lounge and spoke to no one even though some of the most beautiful women in the city were there and men were scarce.

"I had jet lag and knew no one other then Mr. Cobb." Arthur defended himself.

"And no one can meet people at a party." She teased. The Point Man smiled.

"I do not have Cobb's talent for making new friends." He explained. She found herself giving the Point Man a favorable smile.

"Well, that is forgivable." She said.

~ P&P&I ~

It was a few days later at Mr. Fischer's home that Arthur suddenly came to call. Ariadne was emailing Mal when the Point Man was presented.  
>"I thought Mr. Fischer and his wife would be here." he said.<p>

"Oh, they had theater tickets." Ariadne explained. "I think they will be back later. If you would like to wait."

"Oh no." He said looking uncomfortable but not taking his leave. Ariadne looked around the room. As if looking for inspiration to talk to the Point Man.  
>"This is a finely decorated home." He said waving a hand around the sitting room. Ariadne nodded.<p>

"I think Circe and her husband have very good taste." She agreed.

Neither said a word as time ticked by.

"Um.. would you like coffee or tea?" She asked. "Perhaps we could go out?" She suggested.

"No. No, that's alright." He said not moving but looking even more out of place.

When Mr. Fischer and Circe suddenly came home, Arthur quickly excused himself and left.

"I think that handsome thing is in love with you." Circe teased that evening. "Coming to see you like that."

"Doubtful." Ariadne told her. "We spoke of nothing more then the decor. More likely he was just bored and had no other friends to visit."


	7. Chapter 7

7.

~ P&P&I ~

The Extraction Job Mr. Saito contracted the Team for was of an engineering firm. It's main planner lay sleeping as the Team of four invaded his dream.

The maze was a lovely wooded area that Ariadne found herself walking alone. She was enjoying the solitude when Arthur found her.

"Ariadne, I had asked for your own safety that you would stay close to me." He gently reprimanded.

"Sir, I am perfectly fine." She assured him. The Point Man refused to be parted from her side as the pair carried out the mission.

Arthur was a wonderful Point Man. Truly gifted in the applications of his vocation. Ariadne was not used to dealing with violent projections and Arthur defended her easily from their attacks. It was when they finally located Yuseff that Arthur felt comfortable enough to allow Ariadne to leave him.

"Please, stay with Yuseff. I shall return." He promised her.

The Architect and Chemist evaded the projections as Arthur and Circe worked to extract information.

"You do realize were just bait don't you?" Yuseff teased her as they escaped a projection using a simple paradox.

"I imagine Arthur brought you on this mission to have someone at his disposal." Ariadne said absentmindedly. "I wonder he does not marry and secure a lasting convenience that way."

"She would be lucky woman if he did." Yuseff said honestly. "Arthur is a most loyal friend and excellent team member. In fact he recently came to the rescue of one of his Team members, a Mr. Cobb of America."

"How so?" Ariadne asked her voice suddenly sharp and pleading. Had Mr. Cobb been in some kind of danger?

"I believe he rescued his friend from what would have been a fatalistic relationship with a lady while they were abroad." Yuseff confided.

"Who was the lady?" Ariadne exclaimed.

"I do not know." Yuseff confessed.

"Did Arthur give a reason for interfering?" She asked.

"I believe there were concerns over the lady's father and her friends." Yuseff told her.

Ariadne spoke no more. Except to fum over what right Arthur had to play judge over the happiness of two people. To know that Arthur had caused Mal's suffering. That that man's pride and caprice responsible.

~ P&P&I ~

The mission was well ended. Ariadne and the Team awoke and had obtained the information Saito wanted. The Architect said nothing as she tried to leave the inn where they had done the extraction. It was to her great dismay that Arthur had chosen to be her escort home.

The Point Man made certain it was in his own privet car that they took their leave in. A circuitous route around the city and out into the country.

"I hope you don't mind a long drive." He said as it started to rain.  
>"Not at all." She said pretending great interest in the view out the window. "It can be very nice when there is pleasant company."<p>

Arthur drove her to Mr. Fischer's home as they made small talk. When they reached the fashionable home, the Point Man joined her inside. When they were alone in the sitting room, Arthur gave Ariadne a great shock.

"Ariadne, I have struggled these past few weeks." He stated.

"How, Sir?" She asked. Arthur gave a long sigh.

"I have taxed myself with the inferiority of your Team. Their lack of decorum, and while I have tried to severe all feelings towards you, you must allow me to tell you how I admire you." He said. "I wish you to leave your Paris Team and join mine. You talents as an Architect are most skilled and enviable. I do not wish you to simply be satisfied as my Architect, I want you to be satisfied as something more dear to me."

To this, Ariadne could not think of anything to say. The knowledge of Arthur's interference with Mal and Mr. Cobb was still keenly in her mind.

"Sir..." She found herself saying at last. "I am so sorry to have cause you any suffering. I do not desire your good opinion and you have bestowed it unwillingly."

"Is this a no?" Arthur said curtly and almost surprised.

"It is, Sir." Ariadne told him. "I'm sure all my faults which you have laid out just now, will help you to overcome any regard you felt to me. Have I even been uncivil to you?"

"No, of course not." Arthur retorted. "You, I have excluded from those follies." Ariadne felt her had go to her chest as a bitter acid taste rose up.

"Do you think it's possible that I could ever accept the man who ruined the happiness of a most beloved friend? One who I think of as a sister?" Ariadne felt hot tears sting her eyes. "I have every reason to think ill of you, Arthur."

Shamefully she brushed her tears away.

"You can not deny it can you? That you separated a happy couple. Hurting both you friend and mine." She accused.

"I do not deny it." He said gravely

"But Mr. Cobb is not the only person you have laid your contempt and ridicule on. What of Mr. Eames?" Ariadne spat. To this, Arthur's attentions were suddenly alert. His eyes were focused on hers as he towered over the Architect. Ever unafraid, Ariadne met his fierce gaze.

"Mr. Eames?" He repeated. "What of Mr. Eames?"

"He told me of his misfortunes." She told him taking in the masculine smell of his natural pheromones. Mixed with the hearty smell of the rain.

"His _misfortunes _have been great indeed." He said mockingly. "This is your opinion of me? This is how you see me? If I had not told you the full truth of my struggles, flattered you, you would hold me at a high regard? I am not a liar, and I am not ashamed of my feelings."

"I would have rejected you either way, Arthur." Ariadne told him.

Her tears had gone from hot and angry to cold and painful. She felt a hollowness inside her chest.

"From the moment I met you, you contempt for others made me realize you were the last man on earth I could ever wish to work with. To care for." She cried bitterly.

For a moment, with his eyes so firmly locked onto hers, she felt she was vulnerable to his kiss. She felt he was about to lean over and take her mouth in his. Her hands, not under her control, were climbing up his jacket. Pulling him closer to her. She felt her toes rise up to met his and as he kissed her, she welcomed it. Welcomed the sweet smell of his breath. The heat of his lips. His skin, warm and comforting on her cheek.

It was in mutual agreement, this kiss. Arthur's hands roamed to her back and pressed her slight body into his. Her own breathing becoming fast as her heart raced. When finally he freed her, she was blushing. She was unable to meet his gaze as his arms still held her close to him. Her height, at such a disadvantage, caused her to rest her head on the hollow of his neck as she felt new tears come. She breathed in greedily his distinctive, wonderful smell and she felt him start to release her.

Half ashamed, Arthur abandoned her. Left her alone in the sitting room and took his leave.

~ P&P&I ~

The very next morning, a handwritten letter arrived for the Architect by a carrier. Ariadne carefully unfolded the thick paper and observed the Point Man's fine old fashioned cursive writing.

_Ariadne, _

_ I will not renew the offer of joining my in dream extractions, _

_as you found such prospects so offensive. _

_I feel I must defend myself form your accusations. _

_ The first being Mr. Cobb and Mal. _

_I watched them most closely and felt that such a connections might interfere with his work as an Extractor._

_I felt that she distracted him far too much from the business he has spent his entire adult life building. _

_A business where connections and reputations means everything. _

_ As with regard to Mr. Eames. _

_I had the displeasure of working with him only once. _

_He proved to be careless in the dream world. _

_The last he worked with me and my younger sister Sybil. _

_His recklessness on a mission caused her to drop into Limbo. _

_I can not convey to you the disparity and heartache it caused a most beloved sister. _

_ Arthur_


	8. Chapter 8

8.

_ ~ P&P&I ~_

'_How badly I have misjudged Arthur with regard to Mr. Eames._' Ariadne thought on the flight home. The Architect had left Japan that very day. Her friend's hospitality had been warm, but nothing could melt the ice she felt building in her heart over Arthur's letter.

She arrived home to Paris to find Mal back early from her stay in Greece.

"You can no longer worry for me dear friend." Mal said with a forced happiness. "Greece has been so lovely. The people pleasing and the sights invigorating." Her smile shone brightly but her eyes betrayed a certain sadness.

"Ariadne, what is it?" Mal asked when Ariadne could no longer disguise her distress.  
>"Oh, Mal. I have misjudged Arthur in all matters. But most importantly, in the matter of Mr. Eames." Ariadne admitted sadly.<p>

She told her friend of Arthur's letter. Wisely leaving out all details of Cobb, and Arthur's role in the American Extractor leaving Paris.

"How could Mr. Eames do such a thing?" Mal cried in horror. "How careless, to let a team member fall into Limbo. He is very bad indeed."

"We were all mislead by his good nature." Ariadne agreed.

_~ P&P&I ~_

As luck would have it, Sadie was asked to preform an Extraction job in Australia for a Col. Forster. She happily proclaimed the good weather and sea air and nude sun bathing there would set her up for life.

_~ P&P&I ~_

"Miles, please." Ariadne went to her teacher. "Sadie is not ready to do an Extraction on her own."

"Sadie will never be easy until she has proven herself. Success or failure, she must learn to do both without the aide of a team." Miles said.

"Miles, it's dangerous. It could affect our team's reputation forever!" Ariadne told him. No doubt recalling Arthur's biting words. "Her behavior at home is enough to cause alarm, imagine if she were truly uncensored!"

"Col Forester is a sensible man. He will be careful in the dream and keep her out of any real mischief." Miles told her.

_~ P&P&I ~_

As luck would have it, a few days after Sadie's departure, the Gardiners had come to call on the household. They were an elderly, but no less lively, childless couple who doted and Mal and Ariadne as if they were their own daughters.  
>"Girls, come with back to New York with us. The change of air will do you good." Mrs. Gardiner proclaimed when it was clear Ariadne and Mal could not be cheered.<p>

Mal politely declined saying she wanted to stay close to home for now. Ariadne, was happy to get the chance to leave Paris for a while. The promise of a new place might prove a welcome distraction.

"Such sights you will see in New York." Mal said as she helped her friend pack. "That of course is where Arthur's native home is."

Ariadne laughed.

"Surely I may enter his country freely and, hopefully, without him catching me." She said playfully.

_~ P&P&I ~_

Ariadne and the Gardiner's got alone well for their journey. Once in New York they stayed at a fine old hotel called The Lambton. Mrs. Gardiner desired Ariadne should accompany her on trips to museums and art openings. Such a whirl wind of sights to be seen, Ariadne would often forget about Arthur. New York was so diverting.

The Gardiners were also a quite couple who could spend hours in companionable silence reading or listening to music. Ariadne felt very comfortable around them and happy to be away from the hurried pace of Paris and her home there.

After a few days in New York, Mrs. Gardiner remarked to her husband that she should like him to take her to the ballet.

"The shows are all sold out, My Dear." Her husband said after a thought.  
>"Not the Pemberly dance troop. It's such a fine company. They do the classics. We went last year, remember?" His lady reminded him. "Please say we can go again?" She begged her husband.<br>Mr. Gardiner kissed her hand and smiled at her. "Of course my love." He said smiling at her. Loving her more then any woman deserved to be loved.

Ariadne smiled at the charming older couple.

_~ P&P&I ~_

The Pemberly Ballet was indeed a lovely show place. Smaller and older then the more modern theaters but it was very lovely and charming. All the patrons there dressed eloquently for the show of "Romeo and Juliet". Mrs Gardiner insisted on buying Ariadne a very fine new evening gown for the even.

"No one goes to Pemberly dressed casually." She explained as the Architect found herself bedecking in a rich, red dress that shone with sequins.

Ariadne looked over the magnificent crown molding of the hall as her host and hostess mingled with the other patrons there. There was a lovely painting of aballerina. She was strikingly beautiful. She had been captured in a large portrait and hung in the main lobby.

"Her name was Audrey Daniels." Came a deep voice.

Ariadne gasped and whirled around as fast as her evening dress would allow her. She could scarcely believe her eyes when the alighted on Arthur.


End file.
